1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a brake lining, and more particularly to a brake lining having a plurality of blocks disposed thereon to coat on the brake disk to increase the friction factor.
2. Description of Related Art
A brake system of an automobile is considered as the most important item of safety equipment on there. Generally, brake systems fall into two kinds, a disk brake and a drum brake. In spite of the different structures of the two kinds, the function of the brake is achieved by means of a friction force resulting from a brake lining fixed on one side of a brake block rubbing against the metal surface of a brake disk or a brake drum. Obviously, the brake lining is subjected to wear over a period of time. A conventional brake lining has a structure as shown in FIG. 5 (illustrated by a disk brake as an example), the brake lining includes a lining body 91 fixedly disposed on a plate 90 so as to provide a friction force when applied by a hydraulic force or mechanical force and urged against the surface of the brake disk. However, this kind of brake lining will become abraded after a long time of use and cause the friction factor to decrease, thus, the effectiveness of brake and safety are both reduced.
The present invention therefore is aimed to provide an improved brake lining to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.